HM AWL: Rehash
by lscgal
Summary: First story but read anyway! PLEASE REVIEW! I'll let you read my story!
1. Chapter 1

HM

Allison woke up that morning at around 5:00 AM. She was mad. Very mad. She went to bed at around 12:00 that morning and woke up 5 hours later. Now you have to keep in mind that normally, Ali doesn't wake herself up 5 hours after she goes to sleep. However, the day before, Allison had received a rooster from Tak which she named Pepe. Pepe was trained to wake up at 5:00 AM and cock-a-doodldy-freaking-doo as loud as he possibly could.

Allison ignored Pepe, rolled over, and tried to go back to sleep. She didn't succeed. At 5:30, the cops rang her doorbell.

"What's all the noise?" the copper asked. He was big, tall, and had a stomach that threatened to burst the buttons on his shirt.

"Sorry officer" Ali said, yawning "New rooster, must kill"

"Well…. O.K. the officer seemed tired too. Just keep it down O.K.?"

"Sure" Ali mumbled. She shut the door and went back to sleep.

Allison dreamed that she was eating a delicious meal made by the hottest guy she'd ever seen in life or dreams. She asked the cook what the meal was made of and he replied (in his o so sexy voice) "Oh, it's made out of your rooster, Pepe." Allison flashed him a great big smile. Then she woke up.

Allison lived on a farm with her dog Muffin, her horse, Bullseye, and her sheep Amy. Oh right, she also lived with a skinny old man, Takakura. She didn't like Tak too much but she had to live with him because he was the one who brought her here in the first place. However, Takakura was biased. He told her that women couldn't run a farm and the sooner she found a husband, the better. In fact, if she didn't marry in a year, she wouldn't be staying on this farm.

Unfortunately, poor Ali was looking at some of the ugliest guys she had ever seen. Allison decided that the next day, she would pack a swimsuit and lunch go to the biggest town next to her, and find her MR. RIGHT!

The next day, Allison packed her nappy, and snuck out of town before Marlin or Gustafa could find her. Suddenly, she heard the most awful sound she had ever heard in her life. The most gut-wrenching, nerdy, ear-piercing, awful sound she had ever heard.

"**ALLISON! PEACE SISTER!**" Gustafa tried to stroll up to her casually. He ended up looking like a sick pigeon trying to run. "How's nature treating you on this groovy day?"

"Hi Gustafa" she said weakly trying not to shudder. She failed

"**Oh where are you going? Can I come? Please? I LOVE YOU!"**

Ali had had it. She screamed and ran out of the city as fast as she possibly could.

Well I can't think of anymore to say. Next time I might have some guests on the show! Oh right and please, _please, **please, please, PLEASE**_ review. Otherwise I'll write another crappy story


	2. Chapter 2

So my computer had problems, what else is new? This stupid machine has had problems from day one. Oh right read my friend jojochild's story, and on her little page thingy should be the names of my other friends screen names so you can read their stories too! I should be getting their screen names soon. Trust me, there all really good. (Happy now everyone?). Anywho, the guests for this chapter are Nik, Nak, and Flak.

Nik: Hello everybody! Nak, Flak, and I will be doing a running commentary on Ali's adventures!  
Flak: I can't wait!

(Just a note: Troti is pronounced like troh-tea not like the trotty movement a horse makes between walking and galloping, and Ocine has a loooooong c and a loooooong i)

Allison just made it to the next city, 19 miles away, when she fainted.

(Nak: Oh come on! My _great_ grandma can walk farther than that!)

When she came to she was curled up in a ball on the sidewalk, and someone was poking her. Allison flicked her eyes up, and made a squinty face at the person who was disturbing her, like a two year old who didn't get her way. Then, when she saw who was poking her, she shut her eyes tightly. One of the people was a girl. She was about 18, (Allison was 19) with red brown hair (natural), in a pony-tail that hung down over one shoulder, and large olive eyes (she was poking Ali). She looked at Ali with a raised eyebrow. The other was a really hot boy. He was about 19, and he had the dirty-blond (mostly brown) hair, slightly spiked, and the same large olive eyes. Allison pretended not to see them both and did the stupidest thing she had ever done in her life.

(Nak: What was it this time….)

Yes, Allison just stayed exactly as she was, eyes shut tight, in her little fetal position, biting her lower lip. She planned to stay there as long as it took for the people to go away, but the girl said "Uhhhh… what are you doing?" Of course, Allison, feeling like a complete idiot stood up and muttered "Hi, I'm Allison Cook."

"I'm Schuyler Troti" said the girl

"I'm Matthew Troti" said the hottie

"Do you need some help?" said Matthew

"Well, yeah, I was wondering if y'all could show me around."

(Nik: The 2nd stupid thing today. I mean come on! "Could you show me around? Has this girl ever been in society before? Flak: _Shut up!_)

Schuyler, and Matthew glanced at each other and snickered.

"What?" Allison said, embarrassed enough already.

"**_Y'all?_**" they said together

"I'm from Texas OK?" she said half screaming half crying

(Nik: Ewwww, Texas shouldn't even be part of the US! Some screaming)

(Me: Nik won't be back anytime soon. (sigh) You just Don't Mess with Texas, it's not good for you… or anyone else around you. He must have a thick skull, I've beat him about that before. I thought I got to his brain by know…)

"OK" Schuyler said slowly "We like you all right?"

Schuyler and Matthew proceeded to pick her up by the arms and lead her around town. Allison soon learned that the town was called Ocine, and there were many guys (that were hot). She was introduced to Aaron, Bret, Cole, Damien, Edward, Fred, Gabriel, Horatio, James, and Leo (Wow! Almost alphabetical order, go back and look) Each of them were cute, and nice, but none of them wanted to live on a farm.

(Nak: Oh great! She just met them and wants to know if they want to live on a farm with her?)(Flak: No you idiot. Haven't you heard of working things into the conversation? Sheesh if you want you're just so direct)

Then, she was shown the social, to-be places around town: the mall (of course!), the best stores in the mall, the restaurants in the mall, and various other things in the mall. They were having the best time in their lives shopping.

"Wow! I've never been to a mall this big before!" Ali said

"Really? This is one of the smallest malls I've ever been in" Schuyler said

"This is the most _boring_ mall I've ever been in" muttered Matt behind the girls back, rolling his eyes.

That was a mistake on Matt's part. Both Ali and Skye (Schuyler's nickname) turned around to glare at him.

"I didn't mean it of course…" Matthew trailed off but it was too late. He ended up in the girl's bathroom being nursed back to health because of the various cuts and bruises. 10 minutes later, Matthew started complaining about the mall, and since the girls didn't want to beat him up again, they went to the video game store and Skye and Ali ended up standing around (because Matt wouldn't let them touch anything), rolling their eyes and sighing while Matt played various systems to test whether they were good enough for him. They all were.

"Ugh! This one's got the best graphics, but this one has the greatest sound effects, and this one has the most, and best games…" he chewed on his lip for a while. "Well, maybe later. Ready to go?"

"**Yes!** For the third time YES! We were ready to go to two hours ago! We would have left you, but Mom and Dad would of killed me." Schuyler got right up to his face for a more dramatic effect.

"Well why didn't you just tell me?"

"We tried" said Ali, exasperated "You just said 'Sure, soon' every time we asked you."

"Well whatever, let's go" said Matt.

They had let time get away from them (Well more like Matt), and when they stepped out, it was dark. Ali turned to Matt with an un-amused look on her face "You know, it wouldn't be this late if we had left the _first_ time we asked" Matthew just waved her away and kept walking. Suddenly, he turned to Skye "You want to go to The Hill?" (Oh, it's a reference to _Our Town_!)

"Sure" she said brightening up a bit. "You have to see it" she said to Ali

They were out of the city when they got there, and Ali was beginning to think that they were gonna mug her or something. But eventually, she began to see a huge hill that looked almost like a small mountain with grassy patches all over it. There was a well worn trail leading up to the top, where there was a small plateau. Allison looked up at it with a confused look on her face and a raised eyebrow. "I don't see what's so good about it, it just looks like a bunch of walking to me. I did enough of that today."

"You have to get up to the top" Matt said

Ali just sighed and followed them up to the top. When she got there, the wind was blowing in her face but not to hard. It blew her hair back from her face. The view was picture perfect. She could see trees, flowers and grass, and bunches of hills just like the hill country. She could of sworn that she heard an owl/hawk or something too. Then she turned around. There was also, another amazing view. She could see the city, with the lights on and it looked like she was looking at a postcard. Ali sat down and spent time switching views every 5 minutes. She never wanted to leave. Oh and the sky! It was so full of stars that she could hardly see the sky. "Wow you guys" Ali said "This is amazing"

"Yeah" muttered Matt. "We should probably be getting home."

-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-

OK, well that's it! Again, you have no choice but to review! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I've cleverly trapped you in one of my clever traps! I've one again!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all! Ummmm, how should I start this one…. Think, think, think…. Well, I've got nothing, If you have an idea on how I should start the next one, please review, and tell me.

Allison said her good-byes at the edge of town and was informed that they'd meet tomorrow at **_Jamba Juice!_** Sadly, Allison had never been there. Ali was walking home when she realized that she needed a car if she was going to do that marathon tomorrow. She wrote up a check with the money her grandpa had given her to buy a car, and bought a bright pink Mustang (please don't ask me the year the 'Stang was made, I just like the car). She filled it up with gas, and tore into town. She realized when she pulled into the farm, that she needed a garage in case it rained. She knocked on Tak's door and asked if he could please build a 2 car garage ASAP? Then, she fed the animals, played with her puppy, ate a dinner of steak and lemon spinach (yum!), and then went to bed.

The next day, Ali kicked up a _whole lot of dust_ with her new, shiny, pink 'Stang! (It's a Mustang people) she Map Quested **_Jamba Juice!_** the day before, and cautiously drove into the parking lot, right beside a cobalt Cobalt (a Chevy car). She lifted her sunglasses off of her eyes and walked into the store. Skye and Matt were sitting at a table with their smoothies. When they saw her come in, they waved and made a bunch of incoherent noise since they were in no hurry to stop slurping the delicious smoothies. They ushered Ali over to the ordering counter. (I forgot what it's called at the moment, and I'm to lazy to wait for it to come to me) She looked up at the menu and decided to get "Berry Lime Sublime"

"Would you like a boost with that?" the cashier looked up expectantly

"A what?" Ali was confused

"Vitamins" Matt said

"Uh no thanks" Ali said to the cashier

Ali decided the smoothie was **_DELICIOUS!_** (Of course what more would you expect from **_Jamba Juice!_** Nothing of course!) She walked out of **_Jamba Juice!_** saying how good it was. Matt decided that maybe they should do something other than shop, and the girls agreed only if they didn't look at video games all day.

"Dang" Matt said

They spent a bunch of time walking around and then Ali said, "Hold on, I'll be right back" she ran back to get her car, rolled down the top, (it was a convertible) and raced over to Skye and Matt. "Everybody in!" she announced.

Skye and Matt just stood there, their eyes wide, and their mouths scraping the floor.

"Where did you get that!" Matt yelled. His mouth had never quite closed.

"From the _car_ dealership" Ali said slowly, like she was talking to a tourist from a country where English wasn't the first language.

"Do you know how much money those things are?" Matt yelled again

"_No Matt,_" Ali said, speaking in an incredibly sarcastic voice "You know it's a funny story: I decided that I really liked this car, but I couldn't find the price. So I just wrote a check for a random amount of money and let the guy keep the change" She rolled her eyes at Skye. "Well, get in" she said

"No" Skye said. She slowly backed away from the car like it was a bear.

"Why not?" Ali said

"I don't do pink." Skye replied

"Oh Skye…" Ali sighed

"Look, if you don't do anything soon, I'm hijacking the car, pink or not. I'll just go to Maaco and get it re-painted" Matt announced.

"Look, Skye" Ali said "once you get in the car, you won't even notice that it's pink, unless you lean out of the window and look at the car. Or if you want, so _nobody_ sees you in the _pink_ car, you can lay on the floor, but Matt and I are going somewhere whether you like it or not."

Eventually, Skye got in the car. After she got over the fact that it was pink, she thoroughly enjoyed her time in the front seat. Matt spent the first half hour ignoring the music, sights, and sounds of everybody, and just admired everything about the car, except for the pinkness. However, there was 1 problem. Well actually, there were many problems. 1: they had nowhere to go, 2: Ali was wasting lots and lots of gasolina. 3: They were all getting sick of driving around.

"Oh, I know where we can go!" Ali announced

"Huh?—I don't eat pizza in the pool that often?" Matt said.

"What?" Ali said

She and Skye looked back in the back seat, and there was Matt, sleeping like a baby and muttering something about frog guts being tasty. Ali poked Matt awake.

"Matt. Wake Up!"

"No, not now... the pigs butt"

"Let me do it." Skye said impatiently "**_MATT! WAKE UP NOW!_**" She slapped him hard across the face 3 times (this is what people call a bitch slap), and Matt woke with a start.

"Huh? Where am I? Oh right." Matt muttered

"Hey y'all, I have a plan." Ali announced "I'm going to take you to my house."

"Where do you live again?" Skye asked

"Forget-Me-Not Valley"

"Oh I know all about that place," Matt said in disgust "Our parents took us there when we were little because they grew up there. Anyway, that was the most boring town. How can you live there?"

"Hey! I'd slap you but I have to keep my hands on the wheel." Ali said "Forget-Me-Not is a _nice_ town. There's the bar, the river, the great people…"

"**ALLISON! I LOVE YOU!" **It was Ali's favorite guy, Gustafa.

"Well, wellspeak of the devil. See this is a fine… "person" from Forget-Me-Not."

"Uh-huh I'm sure." Matt said

"**ALI! DON'T REPLACE ME WITH NEW FRIENDS! I'M ALWAYS WATCHING YOU"**

"Aren't you gonna give him a ride" Skye asked with fake politness.

"Don't make me sick."

"Wasn't gonna"

Eventually, the made their way to Forget-Me-Not Valley, and to Matt's surprise, the town wasn't quite as boring as it used to be.

"Welcome back to Forget-Me-Not Valley" Ali said. "Now, do _y'all_ want to get some drinks?"

"Uh, Ali, we're 19 and Skye here's 18. Do you really think we could just stroll into a bar and get some drinks?" Skye questioned.

"Of course! Just watch."

They all strolled into the Blue Bar. They were greeted by the bartender, Griffin, and his assistant, Muffy. Personally, Ali thought they should be together. Muffy had a history of bad relationships and was blonde, small, tan, and skinny, the perfect gold-digger. Griffin was a rustic looking guy, but at least he was rich from the Blue Bar and the money left to him by his parents. He was also single.

"Griffin, I'd like 3 drinks please" Ali said.

"I _think_ that can be arranged" Griffin said with a wink "What would you like?"

"Surprise me, they're all good."

Griffin gave them 3 different drinks. Ali and Skye each _had _to try the other's drinks, and Matt suggested that they get a room because what they were doing was disgusting. They both shot him a dark look, and Muffy slapped him with a rat's tail. (the wet, rolled up towels) They each had several drinks, and Ali got a little tipsy.

Then, he walked in. The one. The guy she was going to marry. He was a little taller than average, with dark brown shaggy hair. He was tan, but not like he had been tanning on the beach with his guy-friends, sipping strawberry daiquiris. He had piercingly green eyes, but not like he was wearing colored contacts.

By that time, Skye was a little tipsy herself.

"Ali, you should totally hook up with him."

"Why don't you?"

"I have a boyfriend" Skye slurred.

"Well how?"

"How _what_?"

"How do I introduce myself?"

"You're drunk for God's sakes. You won't look like a _total_ idiot if you just go up and introduce yourself. Just wait till he's got a few drinks in 'em first.

Ali waited, and when he was looking a little tipsy, she walked up to him.

"Hi, I'm Ali."

"I'm Chase."

They both stood there a while until Chase interrupted with "You're really hot."

"So are you."

"Wait, wait. I have to know how old you are." Chase said

"19. I'll be 20 in June."

"I'll be 21 in October."

Then, maybe because they were drunk, well, that was definitely it, Chris leaned and killed her smack on the mouth. Ali was so shock that she almost pulled back, but he was a good kisser so she didn't. They kissed forever (or so it seemed) until Griffin broke them up because Muffy was crying.

"Why won't anyone love _me_?" Muffy cried.

When Ali and Chris finally separated, Ali wanted to know about a million things at once, but her mouth could only ask one thing at a time.

"Hey, I've never seen you around. You live here?"

"Na. Just visiting my parents. Chris said

"Who're they?"

"Takakura and Chloe."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Chris kissed her again.

Soooo…. Did you likey? Well, as usual you have to review or I'll… I'll… Ah screw it, just review or you'll be sorry. How you'll be sorry is a mystery, but it is to your advantage to review. I sound like a teacher, I better stop before I end up _acting_ like a teacher. AHHH THE HORROR!


	4. Chapter 4

Ali woke up the next morning, in her bed. She still had the clothes she wore yesterday, but oh, if she could remember what happened yesterday. Then, suddenly, it came back to her. She was in the Blue Bar, she met that guy… Chris! She had to go meet him again and see what happened last night.

She didn't have to go far. As she walked outside of her room, she eyed Chris sleeping in a chair. She didn't want to wake him when he looked so peaceful, so she went over to Tak's house.

When she got there, she found Tak with another woman, making breakfast. He spun around when he saw her, and ushered her to a chair. The woman followed. Then he sat down and began to talk.

"Allison" he began "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you, but I have a family. This is my wife, Chloe."

Chloe looked at Ali and smiled warmly. She reached across the table to give Ali a hug, and then she continued where Tak left off. "I came back last night from vacation. Anyway, we have one son, Chris, and a daughter, Julia. Julia should be back for vacation. She's away at college. Ali dear, you look like a mess. Go on and take a shower, and when you come back, you can wake Chris up and come on down to breakfast."

Ali trudged her way back to her house, tiptoed by Chris, and went upstairs to take a shower. She stopped to look in the mirror. Allison looked like a train wreck. Her wavy, medium brown hair looked like a rats nest, the bags under her eyes were so big they almost touched her chin, she had an awful headache, and her eyeliner was smudged.

After Ali took her shower, she felt like a new person. She got dressed in some khaki cargo pants, and a shirt that had a Flamingo on it. She walked downstairs to find Chris petting Muffin. It was the cutest thing Ali had ever seen.

"Oh, hey Ali." Chris said "What's for breakfast? I'm hungry."

"You're dad's making it."

"Ah." He replied. "Are you ready to eat?"

The whole breakfast was spent talking, and it felt like all four of them were one big family (although 3 of them were related in the first place) 

"Oh, by the way, your friends are staying with their grandparents, so if you want to go and see them, that's where they're staying" Tak said.

After breakfast, Ali and Chris started out towards the Inn holding hands.

"So, Ali," Chris began "There's a carnival comin' to town. You wanna go with me?"

"Of course" Ali said

"Cool"

"By the way," Ali said "Who are Skye and Matt's grandparents?"

"Galen and Nina"

Ali stepped up and knocked on the door to Nina and Galen's house. They heard a chair scraping, and footsteps coming to the door. It swung open to reveal Matt with a bad case of bed-head.

"Oh hey Ali," Matt said "Who are you?" Matt clearly didn't remember Chris at all.

"I'm Chris."

Skye ran to the door "Oh, oh, oh!" Skye said, jumping around and acting like an idiot. "Are you Ali's _boyfriend_?" Skye wasn't boy crazy, she just wanted to embarrass Ali. It worked. Ali gave her an _I'm-going-to-kill-you_ look which only made Skye smile smugly. Matt smacked Skye her on the top of the head, which made Skye kick Matt in the shins, hard. To Ali's surprise, Chris actually said "Yeah".

"Oh" Skye said, defeated. "Well would you guys like to come in and have breakfast?"

"No thanks, we just ate" said Ali "But I'll come in anyway"

They all shuffled in, and Ali and Chris were greeted warmly by Nina.

"Ali! Chris!" Nina's was beaming from head to toe. "What a pleasant surprise!" Nina ran over and kissed each one of them on the cheek. "You must have some toast and jam; the jam's fresh you know." Nina was the sweetest, little, old lady Ali ever met, and both Chris and Ali couldn't bear to say no.

Galen pulled up 2 extra chairs, and they all sat around the table, talking and eating. When the kids were done, the got up, excused themselves, and went over to the river. They sat there a while, dangling their feet. There was an awkward silence.

"So" Matt began uncomfortably "When did you two… hook… up?"

"Well, it really wasn't like an official thing or anything, but we're going to the carnival together." Ali replied. "You guys should come with us."

"When is it?" Skye asked

"Tonight" Chris answered.

All righty folks! I've reached a writers block, plus I'm goin' on this trip tomorrow so I have to turn in _early_! Well, you **_have to review,_** it isn't an option. Please review! Oh yeah; if you go to there is a new Harvest Moon coming out called Harvest Moon: Magical Melody. It sounds really cool, and it isn't set in Forget-Me-Not! I'm sooooooo excited!

**_That's All Folks!_** (I know I don't own that phrase, but who cares)


End file.
